The overall objective of this research is to identify, isolate and characterize proteins on the mammalian plasma membrane which may be critical for cell specificity, in differentiation and development and also for neoplasia, and to analyze the functional aspects of them. This is a long-range project which will eventually be our major effort. The general title of the project is "Plasma Membrane Proteins of Clonal Cell Lines from Differentiated Mammalian Cell Tumors." Our primary effort in inducing differentiated cell tumors has been to obtain neurotumors in mice and rats using chemical carcinogens. We have had success so far in inducing neurotumors in rats from which clonal cell lines have been isolated. Another set of transplantable tumors which we obtained are lymphomas from AKR and A strains of mouse. We will analyze plasma membrane proteins of the clonal cell lines from these tumors by two dimensional gel electrophoresis. Plasma membrane proteins of normal neurocells and lymphocytes will be analyzed by similar techniques and compared with those of tumor cell lines.